Cozy
by Sherlockian87
Summary: "What am I to you Sherlock?" "Everything." Sequel to my one-shot 'Frosty'.


**This is a sequel to my one-shot, Frosty, but I guess it could work as a stand-alone as well.**

 **I'm gifting it to my Sweet's, aka Sweet-Sweet-Escape/MaybeItsJustMyType :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cozy

* * *

"What am I to you Sherlock?" Molly questioned, her body pressed up against his.

He raised his head, and their gaze locked. "Everything."

She launched herself at him, their mouths meeting, teeth clacking as they kissed each other hungrily. He pulled her onto his lap, slipping his hands beneath her coat and tugging up her jumper so that his fingertips could brush against the skin of her torso. She shivered, moaning slightly into his mouth as her hips rocked against his.

"What was it that you said about body heat?" she asked him breathlessly.

"It's one of the best ways to stay warm," he reiterated.

She smiled cheekily. "Good. Because I am positively freezing!"

Sherlock chuckled as he pulled her in for another kiss, his tongue brushing against hers. He helped her out of her coat, it falling to the floor in a heap as he scooped her up into his arms. He blindly carried her to his bedroom, the pair of them still lost in the thrall of their kiss.

They only broke apart when he kicked the door shut behind them, and proceeded to drop her rather unceremoniously upon his bed. But Molly didn't mind, as she bounced slightly, giggling before she reached out for him. Within an instant Sherlock's body was covering hers and their mouths met once more. He was certain that he would never have his fill of her kisses; shocked to discover that he actually enjoyed in partaking of this common human act. But with Molly, oh no, there was nothing common about her kisses; especially when she sucked in his bottom lip and nipped at it with her teeth. This never failed to send a lightning strike directly to his groin.

He had been so distracted by her kisses that he had failed to notice her unbuttoning his shirt, it only coming to his realization when he felt the smoothness of her palms pressing against his bare chest. Briefly cursing himself for his sudden lapse of concentration, he quickly recovered by proceeding to remove her jumper and blouse. Both of their shirts were tossed to the floor, and Molly's milky-white skin seemed to glow in the faint light from the lamp on his bedside table. He stared down at her, drinking in the sight of her hair splayed out across his pillow, and her simple grey bra.

A faint flush covered her cheeks as she reached beneath herself to undo the clasps, once done she didn't pull the cups away, instead laying her hands flat upon the mattress.

"Molly," he murmured softly, knowing as to why she was hesitating.

Her flush grew deeper.

"You know why I said those things about your ... lack of ..." He shook his head, aware that that was the wrong choice of words. "I was in a fit of jealous rage. I didn't meant what I said. Please believe me."

In answer she reached up, slipped off the straps and lifted away the cups, revealing herself to him. He stared in awe, his lips slightly parted.

Her breasts _were_ small, but so was she. They were proportioned to her body, perfectly. His gaze traveled over her faintly pink areola's, to her plump nipples. When his mouth began to water at the thought of taking her rosy-pink buds between his lips, he realized that he needed Molly, in a way that he had ever needed any one ever before.

Her quiet giggle snapped him out of his ogling reverie. "Well ... Now I think I truly understand the phrase 'drink her in' ... that is most certainly what you were doing!" She gave another giggle, and he let out what was supposed to be an aloof huff but turned out not to sound convincing whatsoever. Before she had a chance to make anymore sounds of mirth, he silenced her with a kiss.

The pair of them moaned into each other's mouths as his chest brushed against her nipples, sending fissures of pleasure throughout his body. His entire being twitched when he suddenly felt her hands undoing the button of his trousers. He hissed into her mouth as she agonizingly slowly pulled down the zip. The moment her hand slipped inside, meeting his skin, he let out a groan.

She released his cock from its trouser prison, continuing to stroke him, feeling the weight of his length in her hand. Thumbing the tip, she spread the faint bit of pre-cum.

"Molly!" Her name was a gasp upon his lips.

With one swift move he sat up, pulling her with him. As his hands moved to undo her own trousers, she tried desperately to kick off her boots, but to no avail.

"Allow me," he said to her, and she grew still.

He helped her to raise her bum off of the mattress so that he could pull down her trousers, her knickers going with them. He stopped when the fabric bunched at her knees, moving to kneel on the floor so that he could remove first one boot, then the other, followed by her socks and trousers. She was now fully naked before him.

Sherlock stood, his erection jutting out from his opened trousers. Molly eyed his cock hungrily; no longer self-conscious of the fact that he was now seeing her in entirety.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she asked suddenly, snapping him once more out of his ogling reverie.

He blinked rapidly then proceeded to toe off his shoes, push down his trousers and peel off his socks. He was now as naked she. He got back onto the bed, his cock bobbing from his movements; the tip shiny and red. Molly licked her lips, before scooting away from him before he could grab a hold of her. She chuckled quietly as he scowled.

Moving onto her knees she gave her lips another lick. He eyed her curiously, waiting.

She took in a breath, before slowly letting it out. "Onto your back, Mr. Holmes," she instructed.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but his eyes flashed with excitement. He did as she asked, and watched as she slowly moved closer to him.

"Has anyone ever told you," she enquired, "that your body is beautiful?"

He let out a dismissive snort. "No."

Molly shook her head. "Shame. Because you do Sherlock, your body is gorgeous."

"It's merely transport," he muttered.

"Hmmmm. Then I suppose that your _transport_ wouldn't really care if I did this?" She dropped her head and gave the length of his cock a quick swipe of her tongue from base to tip.

The suddenness of her movement had caught him unawares, and he swore loudly. Molly let out another chuckle, rising back up.

"Mmmm ... transport indeed!"

"Damnit," he grumbled beneath his breath.

She gave another chuckle before she took the crimson head between her lips and sucked on him as if he were a lolly. Sherlock let out a curse.

"Molly, stop! Christ that feels good! But stop, please?"

She released him, smacking her lips loudly, peering up at him in question. He took in several shaky breaths before holding out his hands to her.

"Come here."

She crawled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her against his chest.

"Are you all right?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded, pressing his lips to her temple. "Yes, it's just that that fantastic thing you were doing with your mouth would have brought all of this to an end much sooner than I would like," he explained.

"Oh." She let out a soft giggle as he nudged her onto her back, placing himself on his knees, straddling her thighs.

"I'm desperate to be inside of you Molly ... but first ... there's something I need to know ...," his voice trailed off as his eyes moved down to her breasts. "I want to know what you taste like, how your skin feels beneath my tongue."

She whimpered faintly as he leaned forward, latching onto one of her pebbled rosy-pink nipples. "Oh!" she gasped as he suckled it, bathing the surrounding skin with his tongue.

"Mmmmmm," he hummed, "just as delicious as I imagined." He bit down, making her cry out. He gave her nipple one last drawn-out suck, before releasing it to move to her other breast. By the time he was finished Molly was a panting mess, her thighs slick with her arousal.

"Sherlock please!" she cried as he began to kiss his way up to her.

Their lips met and they shared in a hungry, passion-filled kiss. He resituated himself, groaning into her mouth as his aching cock brushed up against her.

"Molly!" he gasped out.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered breathlessly to him. "Please Sherlock, I need you. I want you in me now!"

They stared into each other's eyes for several moments, both of them knowing what they were about to embark upon, together.

He gave her another gentle kiss, before slipping his hand down the length of her body until he reached his cock. Neither one of them broke eye contact as he took himself in his hand, and she spread her legs further open in invitation. The head of his cock met her warm, wet centre, and they both gasped. He pressed forward, slipping into her a bit further before letting go and bringing his hand back up to cup her face.

"Sherlock," she whispered.

He kissed her, swallowing her moan as he entered her fully. They stayed nestled together, connected in the most intimate of ways, as he continued to gently kiss her.

"Make love to me Sherlock, please make love to me," she murmured against this lips.

He moved his body, slipping out and sliding back into her in one fluid motion. As he repeated this movement her hips rose to meet his, and he groaned, quickening his pace.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! You feel so good!" she whimpered as he delved into her as deeply as he could go. "Oh yes, just like that!" She had slipped her hand between their bodies and started stroking her clit, but let out a gasp when he gently nudged her hand away, in order to do it himself. As his fingertips circled her tender nub she screamed out his name, her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave.

He continued to thrust, basking in the sensation of her walls fluttering and tightening around him. "Molly, Molly," he chanted in time with his movements.

Her eyes had dropped close, but popped open as he said her name. She looked up at him, a bolt going straight through her heart at the sight. His face was flushed, his iris' nearly solid back, and his lips red and swollen from their kisses. But it was the look in his eyes as he stared down at her; they were full of love.

"Kiss me," she whispered softly to him.

He did so, the kiss starting off slow but quickly intensifying. His movements began to quicken then his thrusts started to stutter. He gasped, groaning out her name before becoming still. His cheek was pressed against hers as he struggled for breath, his cock pulsing faintly, buried in her warmth. She crossed her arms over his back, her hands flat against him, and she hooked one leg over the back of his, gently brushing her foot against the back of his calf.

They stayed like this for several minutes, their bodies pressed tightly together. She gently nuzzled his hair with her nose, making a soft noise as he pressed his lips to her skin.

"I'm not crushing you, am I?" he asked suddenly.

"No."

He raised his head to look down at her, and she smiled at him.

"That was glorious," she said. "More often than not, the first time together isn't always so great, but ... Mmmm... That really was wonderful."

He kissed her, gently rolling them so that he could lie on his side. He kept his arm tucked around her, rather enjoying the sensation of her breasts pressed against him.

"So was I right about body heat?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She let out a hum of agreement. "I'm not so sure it was just the heat of our bodies though ... I think it was more what we _did_ with our bodies!"

Sherlock chuckled, moving her onto her back so that he could hover over her once more.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

His brow furrowed before he glanced over at the clock that was sat upon his bedside table. "It's midnight." His eyebrows rose. "Oh."

Molly moved her hands up to the back of his head, running them through his curls. "Happy Christmas, Sherlock."

He returned his gaze to her. "Happy Christmas, Molly."

They kissed for a time, their hands wandering and stroking, eliciting gasps and moans from each other. When he slid back into her welcoming body, and she locked her legs about his waist to pull him deeper into her, he held himself still and looked down at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sherlock smiled. "I've never been one for caring about receiving gifts for Christmas or for birthdays, but I think that at last having you, is by far the greatest gift I ever could have."

Molly's eyes welled with tears.

* * *

A year later Sherlock had to rephrase his sentence telling Molly, as he stared down at their newborn daughter in his arms, that having the _both_ of them was _the_ greatest gift he could ever have.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELS!**

 **Heh, well hope you all enjoyed that :)**

 **Please leave a review and of course, don't forget that I am on tumblr at sherlockian87**


End file.
